


Squid man can't.....

by skinsuit



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: The Doctor and Peri are at a party, a nice party where nothing happens, expect Roy a humanoid Squid man is flirting with Peri, this of course makes the Doctor very jealous.





	

Peri walked back to the TARDIS sulkily. Her little black spangly dress glimmering the moonlight, she was carrying her cute black heels. Ahead of her the Doctor stomped and steamed angrily, not talking for once, but grinding his teeth and scowling. For once they were out somewhere fun! A party! Not a riot, or tyrant ridden planet and the Master was no where to be seen. But the Doctor had to pull this angry act until they left, and just when she persuaded him to wear something semi-nice, okay a satin magenta tux with lamé gold accents wasn’t exactly nice but considering what he normally wore…  
When they finally got back to the TARDIS she erupted:  
“Why’d we have to leave the party, Doctor?!”  
“WHY?! WHY?! YOU WERE THERE! YOU KNOW WHY!”  
“No! I don’t!”  
“That slinking squid! That unchaste cephalopod! That LECHEROUS BLUE B-!“

“—Wait you mean Roy? He was harmless!”  
“Harmless, Hmmph! Do you know what he wanted my dear naïve Peri?”  
“Yeah, it was pretty obvious, I’m not dumb. I mean he did make that joke about having a pole for every hole…”  
The Doctor made a growling noise. “It was crude and tasteless.”  
“That’s no reason to leave! I was having a good time, not getting kidnapped, or threatened or or… wait…” Peri smiled. “You’re jealous!”  
“I am not jealous! I’m a timelord, why would I be jealous of a six foot blue squid man?”  
“Because” Peri sidled over to the Doctor and took his arm. “He was talking to me… making me laugh…. Buying me pan galactic garfunckle-buster.. drink Flirting with me.”  
The Doctor drew away from her and rolled his eyes and folded his arm over his chest.  
“It’s pan galactic gargle blaster and it was all he wanted was to have sex with you. HE was even hardly humanoid.”  
Peri’s smile widened. “YOU are jealous! What makes you think he even had a chance with me?”  
The Doctor frowned. “Well—“  
Peri put her arms on the Doctor’s shoulder. “—buying me a drink and making me laugh, does not mean he gets a free tour of Peri Land.”  
The Doctor looked at her and quirked an eyebrow.   
“—Peri land?”  
“Whatever,” Peri sighed. “Besides why would I be interested in him when I have a timelord to come home to. One that looked very handsome tonight.”  
A slow grin spread across The Doctor’s face. “Don’t I always?”

“Mmmm,” Peri smiled

She stood on her tiptoes put her arms around her neck and kissed him. He tasted like champagne they had drinking at the party with a faint tinge of ozone. She felt his arms encircle her waist. They kissed more, sometimes in the passion of the moment he got sloppy his lips engulfing hers. She buried her hands in his curly hair. The cologne he wore smelled spicy, warm, comforting underneath the faint alien hint of his scent. Soon they were leaning against the console still kissing almost melting into each other. His hands wandered upwards form her waist her could feel one cold hand on her warm breast, she gasped softly. Her eyes had been closed this entire time, but now they fluttered open as she broke the kiss. Her heartbeat was loud and obscene in her ears. She looked up at him. He was grinning down at her lazily.  
She drew away from his encircling arms grinning evilly, and decided to stir things up. “Come Doctor show me what a timelord can do, that a ‘squid man’ can’t. Prove to me I don’t need a pole in every hole.”

The Doctor’s grin became tinged with mischief.  
“Oh, I’ll show you, Peri!” He slid up to her and with a series of quick dizzying motions, he spun her so she face away from him, grabbed her by the waist, and carried her to the console.  
She shrieked and giggled with delight.  
“Now what?” She asked and gave a wiggle of her hips.  
He smacked her behind and ordered. “Bend over, hitch up your dress!”  
“So quickly?” She asked. “What about foreplay, Doctor?”  
He smacked her rear again. “Foreplay? Do you think my rival would be so tender, dear Peri?”  
She rolled her eyes, smiled, wiggled again. “Fine.”   
She raised her dress to above her waist.  
“HA! KNEW IT!” The Doctor exclaimed. “You’re not wearing any knickers!”  
“Yep,” She grinned.  
She couldn’t see what he was doing, she was staring at a blank white wall of the TARDIS. She listened for the click of his belt, the sound of his zip being pulled down. Instead she heard a soft falling sound. Then she felt his breath between her legs. She couldn’t help the soft gasps and moans that escaped her lips as she felt his tongue lapping at her inner folds. She felt every broad stroke, every suck and every circular lap. Her eyes were screwd shut and she was panting, gasping moaning. The sensations from it all making her fingers grasp and her feet shuffle At the apex of it he stopped. She hear the sound of him getting to his knees.  
“Bastard,” She murmured.  
She felt him leaning over her a hand on her neck. He gently tilted her face to his and kissed her. She could taste her salty juices on his lips.  
“If I was a bastard,” He mused. “I’d leave in this state, to either finish yourself or…”

“—To go back that party find Roy and let him show me how Squidmen do it.” She said with a wicked smile,

He gave a huff. “Well then, I’ll have to be very generous tonight, won’t I?”  
She heard the sound of his zip and felt her heart jump with excitement. With a suddenness he was in back of her and at shoving his cock inside of her. The feeling of being filled with him, fully ,achingly, was amazing. Then he grabbed her hair, not hard but subtly giving a slight tug, the odd sensation clashing and mingling with him thrusting into her, slowly but hard. Her fingers drummed on console, she bit her lip, small moans escaping her mouth.  
Then he let go and buried his length fully in her. He grabbed her his firmly his fingers digging into her skin. Her eyes and mouth went wide. He sped up his pace, driving into her over and over again hard and fierce, She felt his hands move to her neck, a fisson of fear and pleasure mingled into one. He held her lightly. Then slowed down drawing out every movement, making her ache and moan. She could feel climax approaching, with and with a bang it was there, the internal shudder happening once, twice…. Thrice. 

“BASTARD!” She screamed as the fourth orgasm hit.  
She was screaming for a while, almost to sore but craving more.  
She had run out of words for the fifth, but was dribbling and moaning incoherently.  
Finally she felt the Doctor stiffen, shudder and babble nonsense, which meant he had come.  
.  
He withdrew, she turned over. And smiled at him.  
“Can a squidman do that?!” He asked in smug way.  
“I don’t know…” She smirked.  
“Tch,” He sighed.  
She laughed and kissed him.


End file.
